Autour d'un café
by Nafrayu
Summary: [One-Shot] Aux premiers jours du printemps, Sam et Dean enquêtent sur une affaire d'extra-terrestre. Seulement les extra-terrestres ça n'existe pas, pas vrai ? Mais alors d'où viennent ces foutus cercles de culture ? [Sastiel]


Bonsoir à tous !

**Loufok** (je vous conseille d'aller lire ses histoires, toutes très belles !) m'a lancé un défis : Un OS Sastiel (donc Sam/Castiel) qui devait se passer autour d'un café et qui intégrait le mot "pigeon" à un moment. J'ai donc écris ce petit truc (de 5000 mots et des poussières quand même) et j'espère que vous aimerez :)  
Je n'abandonne pas mes autres histoires, j'écris juste lentement parce que j'ai un mémoire à rendre pour fin mai et je n'ai donc pas toujours la force de me mettre à l'écriture en fin de journée. Lentement mais surement comme on dit !

**Titre** : Autour d'un café

**Résumé** : Aux premiers jours du printemps, Sam et Dean enquêtent sur une affaire d'extra-terrestre. Seulement les extra-terrestres ça n'existe pas pas vrai ? Mais alors d'où viennent c'est foutus cercles de culture ?

**Pairing** : Sastiel

**Rating** : K+ rien de bien méchant.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement.

* * *

**Autour d'un café **

Dean but une gorgée de sa tasse de café brûlante et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. L'air était doux, le soleil chaud et les habitants de la petite ville de Twinbrook faisaient comme lui : ils paressaient, alanguis par l'air de printemps qui flottait dans l'air. Dean étira ses muscles endoloris et observa les gens qui allaient et venaient. En face de lui, sur la même terrasse de café, une jolie jeune femme écrivait sur son laptop, un sourire aux lèvres. Dean la regarda un instant, appréciant ses jolies jambes nues, ses lunettes un peu trop grandes qui tombaient régulièrement sur son nez et ses longs cheveux blonds qui brillaient au soleil. Il consulta l'heure sur son téléphone portable et grimaça en voyant un message et un appel en absence de Sam. Il avait bien le droit de s'octroyer une petite pause non ? Ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville deux jours plus tôt après un appel de Garth leur demandant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans l'Ohio. Dean se souvint qu'il les avait appelés vers six heures du matin avec la voix saccadée et enjouée de celui qui n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis vingt-quatre heures. Il avait fallut quinze bonnes minutes pour que Dean comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire – après tout quand on est tiré d'un merveilleux rêve érotique par une sonnerie stridente il y avait de quoi être perdu – et quinze autres minutes pour réussir à réveiller Sam qui dormait sans doute encore plus profondément que lui.

Aujourd'hui encore Dean pensait toujours que toute cette affaire n'était qu'un immense n'importe quoi mais il savait très bien que Garth tenait à ce qu'ils enquêtent, donc ils enquêtaient. En partie parce que quand Garth était déçu, il prenait un air de chaton abandonné qui était certes mignon mais surtout insupportable. Sam était parti interroger les témoins de l'affaire tandis qu'il pataugeait dans un champ pour voir le fameux et désormais célèbre _crop circle_. Pour être honnête, _un crop circle_ quand on mesure 1m85, ce n'est pas bien impressionnant. On ne voit d'ailleurs pas grand-chose du dessin. La police lui avait bien proposé de monter en hélicoptère pour le voir d'en haut mais Dean avait refusé catégoriquement. Monter en hélicoptère et puis quoi encore ? Il s'était contenté de regarder les photos. C'était un dessin parfaitement réalisé, symétrique et esthétiquement très beau. L'agriculteur, propriétaire du champ de blé, avait affirmé s'être couché à minuit et demi après avoir rentré son chien et avoir été réveillé en sursaut vers trois heures et quart du matin par les aboiements de l'animal. Il était sorti, fusil à la main, croyant prendre des cambrioleurs. Finalement il était tombé avec stupeur sur le _crop circle_ et s'était empressé d'appeler la police. Dean n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, il savait simplement que c'était impossible de faire un dessin aussi précis, symétrique et immense en quelques heures seulement, et que l'agriculteur n'était pas assez en forme pour avoir fait cela lui-même. En réfléchissant bien il savait aussi que jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais eu aucune preuve de l'existence des extra-terrestres malgré leurs innombrables enquêtes.  
Il termina de boire son café puis s'étira comme un chat, savourant paresseusement la caresse du soleil sur ses bras nus. Finalement, il paya l'addition et repartit travailler, non sans avoir lancé un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur à la jeune femme.

* * *

Sam soupira longuement en relisant les notes prises sur son calepin pendant l'audition des témoins. Ils disaient tous plus ou moins la même chose, entre une heure et demie et trois heures du matin, une série d'étranges lumières, de formes triangulaires, était apparue dans les airs. D'abord statiques, les lumières s'étaient ensuite déplacées de façon rapide mais homogène pour finalement disparaître brusquement. Sam avait consulté la station météo qui n'avait rien relevé de notable ce soir-là, hormis le fait que la nuit avait été très orageuse. Toutefois, un éclair ne pouvait expliquer la présence de lueurs statiques : un éclair illumine le ciel mais ne reste pas en place. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis enleva sa veste de costume qui commençait à lui tenir très chaud.

– Bonjour Sam, annonça une voix juste derrière lui.

Sam sursauta et se retourna pour voir Castiel, assit sur le banc derrière lui. Il portait son éternelle cravate bleue à l'envers et son imperméable beige. Sam songea qu'il faudrait essayer de lui faire porter d'autres vêtements, juste pour voir un peu.

– Salut Cas', le salua Sam, tu vas bien ?

– Très bien, merci. Tu m'as appelé ?

Effectivement, Sam avait appelé Castiel la veille. Après tout, si quelqu'un savait quelque chose sur les extra-terrestres, c'était bien un ange. Pourtant, Castiel n'ayant pas répondu, Sam avait laissé tomber et était parti enquêter.

– Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, avoua Sam.

– J'étais occupé et comme tu n'étais pas en danger immédiat, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait attendre, répondit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

– On enquête sur des extra-terrestres Cas' et je voulais savoir si… enfin s'ils existaient vraiment, demanda Sam.

L'ange parut légèrement surprit.

– Dieu ne s'est pas concentré uniquement sur votre planète Sam, répondit-il avec précaution, il existe effectivement d'autres formes de vie. Néanmoins, vous étiez l'espèce la plus prometteuse, c'est pour cela que nous sommes restés ici.

– La probabilité que certains viennent nous rendre visite est… probable ?

– Non, avoua Castiel, normalement les anges veillent à ce que ça ne se produise pas. Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour une telle rencontre.

Sam fixa un instant l'ange qui semblait très content qu'on écoute ses conseils et qu'on écoute son avis – ce que Dean ne faisait pratiquement jamais – et songea que l'ange savait tellement de choses qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas pour tout écouter. Il lui sourit.

– Merci beaucoup Cas'. Je vais chercher du côté des fantômes ou des sorcières dans ce cas, ajouta t-il.

– Pourquoi avez-vous pensé à des extra-terrestres ? questionna Castiel.

– Il y a un cercle de culture qui est apparu dans un champ il y a deux jours, l'informa Sam, et on a toujours associé ça aux extra-terrestres du coup…

Il s'interrompit en voyant que Castiel secouait la tête.

– Ce sont les anges qui créent ce type de dessin, répondit-il.

Sam le regarda un instant sans comprendre.

– Ces trucs-là – il sortit une photo du _crop circle_ de sa poche et lui montra – ce sont les anges qui les dessinent ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

– Oui, ça arrive lorsque les plus jeunes d'entre nous volent pour la première fois près de la Terre. C'est involontaire, ajouta-t-il, leurs grâces créent ce type de dessin mais ce n'est pas fait exprès.

– Alors ça si j'avais su…, marmonna Sam en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un texto à Dean.

– Cela dit…, reprit l'ange.

– Cela dit ? répéta Sam conscient qu'un « mais » allait vite suivre.

– Parfois… certains d'entre nous se sont « amusés » à créer ça pour…

– Se moquer ? proposa Sam en grinçant des dents.

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de penser à Gabriel, c'était typiquement le genre de choses qui aurait pu l'amuser.

– Quelque chose comme ça oui, avoua Castiel, mais ce n'est pas dans un but purement mesquin Sam, c'est seulement que vous vous posez tellement de questions sur les extra-terrestres, vous paniquez au moindre petite signe et certains trouvent ça drôle.

– Oui, donc pour se moquer, conclu le chasseur.

* * *

Après ces révélations Sam décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre une pause. Il entraîna Castiel à sa suite et chercha un bar correct pour enfin s'asseoir. Il commanda un grand café tandis que son désormais ange personnel observait avec intensité les humains paressant à la terrasse du bar.

– Ca va Cas' ? demanda Sam en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse.

– Je songeais que votre peuple aime… – Il se tut un instant comme s'il mettait de l'ordre dans ses propres pensées – profiter des actes les plus simples que la vie peut offrir, comme prendre le soleil. Je n'ai jamais réussis à faire une telle chose.

– Tu es un ange, répondit Sam, de ce que j'ai compris, vous étiez surtout entraînés à être des soldats, pas à profiter de la vie.

– C'est dommage, murmura Castiel plus pour lui-même que pour Sam.

Sam termina son café et repartit au motel. Il enleva avec plaisir sa veste de costume et détacha quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche. L'air était doux et il comptait bien profiter lui aussi du soleil. Castiel l'observa un instant et baissa les yeux vers ses propres vêtements comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Il décida d'imiter Sam et enleva son trench-coat qu'il plia très soigneusement sur une chaise, à croire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement précieux. Sam l'observa et eut un petit sourire. Castiel, si l'on omettait le fait qu'il était un soldat de Dieu surpuissant, avait un côté très attachant et attendrissant. Sam savait très bien que l'ange le considérait très différemment de Dean. Il était d'ailleurs fort probable qu'il ait beaucoup moins de considération pour lui que pour son grand frère. Sam ressentait un petit pincement au cœur à cette idée. Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Castiel, sa personnalité un peu étrange et sa façon bien à lui de voir le monde, mais il aurait aimé que cette affection soit réciproque. Castiel ne cessait de répéter que Dean et lui partageaient un lien profond, sans comprendre toute l'ambiguïté de sa phrase. Parfois le chasseur se sentait un peu jaloux. Il priait souvent, Dieu ou les anges. Et même si personne ne lui répondait, il gardait l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne veiller sur Dean et lui, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Castiel. Or c'était son frère, celui qui ne croyait en rien, qui avait un ange gardien. C'était un peu frustrant ! Sam chassa ces pensées de son esprit et ouvrit les fenêtres dans l'espoir de faire entrer un peu de vie dans la chambre sinistre du motel. Castiel avait également enlevé sa veste de costume et l'avait accrochée sur la chaise sur laquelle était déjà posé son trench-coat soigneusement plié. Sam se demanda si ses vêtements avaient une valeur particulière à ses yeux où s'il les conservait aussi bien par respect pour son véhicule humain.  
Son téléphone sonna vingt minutes plus tard.

– Oui Dean ? Non, Cas' est venu m'expliquer que les cercles de culture sont un truc d'ange… Oui je sais. Ah, ça je ne sais pas. Pour se foutre de nous, oui oui !

Derrière lui Castiel leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je n'en sais rien Dean… je lui demande, marmonna Sam.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers l'ange qui s'était mis près de la fenêtre, dans un rayon de soleil, cherchant peut-être à profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie comme il le disait. Cela dit, vu sa tête pas franchement convaincue, il était probable que l'expérience ne soit pas une réussite.

– Dean demande si ça signifie qu'il y a un ange dans les parages ?

– Pas nécessairement, répondit Castiel, l'ange est peut-être juste descendu par ici, a crée ce dessin sans le faire exprès et est reparti rapidement après. Je n'ai croisé aucun ange mis à part un Cupidon, mais ce n'est pas lui l'auteur.

– Je vois, dit Sam en hochant la tête.

Il envoya rapidement un SMS à Dean et se tourna vers l'ange toujours occupé dans son rayon de soleil.

– Tout va bien Cas' ?

– Je ressens l'effet la chaleur mais elle ne me procure pas de sensation particulière…

Castiel sembla si déçu que Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Pour la deuxième fois en quarante-huit heures, Dean fut réveillé par une putain de sonnerie stridente. La tête dans l'oreiller, il chercha à tâtons son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit tandis que Sam grognait, sans doute pour marquer le fait que Dean n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Finalement le téléphone tomba sous le lit et le chasseur jura quatre ou cinq fois avant de sortir des draps pour le retrouver. Il mit dix bonnes minutes avant de remettre la main dessus, à deux doigts de dormir à même le sol. Il vit un appel manqué de la police de Twinbrook à l'heure merveilleuse de cinq heures et quart du matin.

– Bordel de merde…, jura-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il appuya sur la touche de rappel et pria très fort pour que personne ne réponde et qu'il puisse se rendormir. Chose que Sam venait de faire puisqu'il ronflait légèrement, allongé en travers du lit un peu trop petit pour sa grande taille.

– Agent Scott ? s'exclama une voix surexcitée à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je vous réveille ?

– A votre avis ? Il est cinq heures du matin, répliqua Dean.

Quand on est réveillé aussi tôt on n'a pas envie d'être aimable.

– Ca a recommencé, annonça-t-il abruptement.

– Pardon ? marmonna Dean qui luttait pour remettre ses idées en place.

– Un autre crop circle est apparu il y a une heure au nord de la ville, précisa le policier dont le nom lui échappait.

– Ah…, maugréa le chasseur.

Il pria intérieurement tous les dieux dont il connaissait le nom pour qu'il ne lui demande pas de venir.

– Vous serez là dans combien de temps ?

Dean serra les dents et marmonna qu'il serait là le plus rapidement possible. Il songea également que prier ne servait pour ainsi dire à rien. Dean se leva, regarda son frère et hésita. Sam n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps il méritait bien un peu de repos. Il s'habilla en silence, laissa un mot sur la table du salon et sortit en prenant les clés de l'Impala.

* * *

Sam fut réveillé deux heures plus tard, tiré d'un rêve dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, et mit plusieurs longues minutes avant de se rappeler où il était. Il tourna la tête et vit le lit vide de son frère. Grognant, il s'étira comme un chat et chercha à tâtons son téléphone sur la table de nuit quand quelque chose le fit sursauter. Il lâcha ledit téléphone qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd et se tourna vers le fond de son lit. Castiel y était assit et le fixait sans aucune gêne.

– Bonjour Sam, le salua l'ange.

– Cas', marmonna Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Dean ?

– Un nouveau cercle de culture a fait son apparition, répondit Castiel, un ange doit s'amuser et Dean est parti voir sur place.

– Ah…, grommela Sam.

« Ah » était légitimement la seule réponse possible à ce genre de phrase.

– Dean m'a prié ensuite parce que, selon ses termes, il allait mourir. Mais je ne pense pas que remplir des papiers administratifs pour les autorités soit une activité particulièrement dangereuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam eut un petit rire. Il n'y avait que Dean pour haïr autant la paperasse. D'aussi loin que le chasseur pouvait se souvenir, son grand frère avait toujours fuit les papiers administratifs comme la peste.

– Non Cas', lui confirma-t-il.

– J'ai donc profité de ce temps libre pour chercher l'ange qui s'amuse ici. C'est encore un bébé, ajouta-t-il.

– Les bébés peuvent… descendre sur Terre ?

Sam imagina un ange prendre un nourrisson comme vaisseau et fronça les sourcils. C'était totalement… étrange.

– Pas avant un certain âge normalement mais au Paradis les choses sont un peu bancales, répondit Castiel, et parfois ce genre de chose se produit.

– Mouai, marmonna Sam en s'étirant.

Soudain une question traversa son esprit.

– Cas' ?

– Oui Sam ?

L'ange releva la tête tout en l'inclinant légèrement sur le côté comme à chaque fois que quelque chose l'intriguait.

– Comment…, commença t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Sam se demanda surtout comment poser cette question de façon la plus intelligente possible.

– Comment vous vous reproduisez ? lâcha-t-il en se sentant un peu idiot.

– Oh…, répondit Castiel.

A la réflexion l'ange n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour répondre à la question, mais il était surtout le seul ange à sa disposition. Ou du moins le seul ange dont il était l'ami.

– C'est un peu… compliqué, bafouilla t-il.

– Je demande juste ça comme ça, ajouta précipitamment Sam, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

– Au début, commença finalement Castiel, Dieu les créait mais quand il a disparu, nous avons trouvé un autre moyen. Enfin je dis « nous » mais naturellement moi je ne… je n'ai jamais… je n'ai…

– Oui j'ai saisi ne t'inquiète pas, coupa le chasseur avec un petit sourire.

– Nous avons compris que nous pouvions créer d'autres anges en mélangeant nos grâces, alors nous avons essayé. Cela dit, c'est une expérience qui s'avère plutôt instable et dangereuse, autant pour les parents que le futur bébé.

– Vous ne le faites pas souvent ?

– Non, avoua Castiel, à vrai dire je n'ai pas connu d'ange qui avait personnellement fait ce genre d'expérience, mais ça explique que nous ayons du mal à renouveler nos générations.

– Pourtant, vous pouvez tomber amoureux non ? Entre vous je veux dire.

– Oui bien sûr, affirma l'ange, mais d'une façon extrêmement différente des humains. Ce sont des sentiments plus… purs. C'est un peu difficile à expliquer.

– Pur ? C'est-à-dire ?

– Les humains peuvent aimer plusieurs fois, n'est-ce pas ? Nous c'est rare. Quand nous aimons, c'est pour le reste de l'éternité.

Dehors, le soleil se levait doucement, ses rayons filtrant par les rideaux un peu rapiécés de la chambre du motel.

– Et toi, ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé ?

Castiel rougit un peu, comme s'il avait honte.

– Non pas vraiment, murmura-t-il.

Sam haussa les épaules, montrant par là qu'après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

– Tu peux localiser l'ange ? demanda finalement le chasseur pour changer de sujet.

– Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te réveiller, dit Castiel, l'air soulagé, il est vraiment très jeune, il ne devrait pas être sur Terre.

Sam hocha la tête et se leva. Il s'habilla à la hâte et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Comme il l'avait prévu, Dean avait prit l'Impala. Il se résigna donc à laisser l'ange l'amener à sa façon. Il se retrouva au milieu d'hautes herbes avant même d'avoir eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Ils étaient vraisemblablement au beau milieu d'un champ de maïs et Sam mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que c'était l'endroit où le premier crop circle avait fait son apparition.

– C'est par là, annonça Castiel en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de déboucher sur le dessin que l'ange avait dessiné au beau milieu du champ. Tous les épis étaient soigneusement pliés et il paraissait évident qu'un homme seul ne pouvait pas réaliser une telle œuvre en si peu de temps, et, surtout, avec une précision aussi saisissante. Castiel avait enfermé le jeune ange dans un cercle de feu sacré, au beau milieu du dessin.

– Cas' ? Ça risque d'attirer l'attention, nota Sam.

Castiel tourna vers lui ses trop grands yeux bleus avec l'air de celui qui a une réponse évidente.

– J'ai fais en sorte que les humains ne veuillent pas s'approcher d'ici, le temps que je mette l'ange en sécurité.

– Tu peux faire ça ? s'étonna Sam.

– Bien sûr Sam, répondit Castiel sur le ton de l'évidence, je suis un ange.

Sam eut un petit sourire et s'approcha du cercle. L'ange avait prit un véhicule humain, lui aussi relativement jeune : une fillette de huit ans environ, portant de longs cheveux bruns retenus par un ruban et une robe, à présent tachée de boue.

– Bonjour, salua le chasseur, je suis…

– Sam Wonchester, coupa l'ange en écorchant son nom de famille au passage, au Paradis tout le monde te connaît.

Sam eut un petit rire. Ils étaient donc si célèbres que ça ? Cela dit, ce n'était sans doute pas pour de bonnes raisons.

– Dans ce cas, tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? questionna Sam.

– Être méchant, marmonna l'ange, vous êtes tous méchants avec les anges.

Sam haussa un sourcil et coula un regard vers Castiel qui sembla soudainement très absorbé par le sol sous ses pieds.

– Bien sûr que non ! contredit le chasseur. Regarde Castiel, c'est notre ami.

– C'est votre amoureux oui, railla-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Castiel donna l'impression de vouloir disparaître sous terre.

– Pas exactement, soupira Sam, mais je te promets qu'on ne te veut aucun mal. On a déjà eu des anges parmi nos amis.

– Et combien sont encore en vie ?

L'ange affichait un air insolent plutôt insupportable et Sam songea qu'en fait, ce n'était pas si étonnant : tous les anges étaient purement et simplement mal élevés.

– C'est un Cupidon, intervint Castiel, d'habitude, ils apprécient beaucoup les humains mais celui-là n'est pas encore descendu suffisamment longtemps.

– Je vois, grinça le chasseur, elle est insupportable, tu peux la ramener ?

– Je vais chercher le chef des Cupidons, annonça-t-il avant de s'envoler.

– J'ai entendu, intervint l'ange.

Sam décida de ne rien répondre et se contenta de la fusiller du regard.

– Vous êtes bizarre, ajouta la fillette, les humains je veux dire.

– Comment ça « bizarre » ?

L'ange haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle, vous avez une enveloppe toute… bizarre.

Sam soupira et se retint de faire remarquer que, sans cette enveloppe _bizarre,_ les anges ne pourraient pas arpenter la Terre.

– Tu as fais peur aux humains tu sais ? dit Sam pour changer de sujet.

L'ange se mordit la lèvre et eut un petit rire.

– C'était pour rire, se justifia-t-elle, ce n'était pas méchant.

– Si ça ne fait rire que toi, ça n'a rien d'amusant, gronda Sam en haussant la voix.

– Les autres en haut ils disent qu'ils le font souvent…

– Ça n'est pas une excuse, coupa Sam, vous êtes des anges, vous êtes supérieurs non ? Alors vous êtes sensé nous guider, faire en sorte que nous soyons sur le bon chemin, pas vous moquer de nous.

L'ange ne répondit rien et détourna le regard. Castiel réapparut au même moment, accompagné d'une jeune femme habillée d'une robe noire et portant une cravate bleue pratiquement identique à celle de Cas', à la différence près qu'elle l'a portait à l'endroit. L'ange, le chef des Cupidons, était vraiment séduisante et Sam supposa que c'était logique vu que sa spécialité était l'amour.

– Sam, voici Azraël, elle s'occupe des Cupidons, présenta brièvement Castiel.

– Je suis navrée du tort qu'elle vous a causé, dit précipitamment la jeune femme, d'habitude nous ne tolérons pas ça, vous pouvez en être sûr.

Sam hocha la tête.

– Pas de problème, maugréa-t-il.

– Elle est trop jeune, ajouta l'ange, elle ne devrait pas être ici. Merci Castiel.

Castiel lui sourit et la regarda s'approcher du feu sacré. Il effaça les flammes et la jeune femme put rejoindre la fugitive.

– Aller on y va, dit-elle en prenant la main de la fillette, à bientôt Castiel, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle fit également un signe de tête à Sam et disparut. Le chasseur bailla alors à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se rendit compte qu'il avait l'estomac vide. Castiel dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'il les transporta dans une ruelle adjacente à un petit restaurant. L'odeur qui s'échappait de ses murs était alléchante et Sam sentit son estomac se tordre. Il entraîna l'ange à l'intérieur et s'assit sur un banc avant de prendre le menu. Il se décida pour un burger et un bon café, commanda et profita de l'attente pour envoyer un texto à Dean. Son grand frère lui répondu quelques minutes plus tard avec le ton désespéré et les multiples « ! » caractéristiques de celui qui meurt à petit feu à force de devoir remplir trop de paperasse. Sam eut un petit rire et accueillit avec le sourire sa commande.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il passait trop peu de temps seul avec Castiel, ce qui était dommage puisqu'il appréciait beaucoup de travailler avec lui.

– Tu veux manger quelque chose Cas' ? demanda-t-il.

L'ange secoua la tête.

– Non merci Sam, répondit-il, je n'ai pas l'utilité de manger.

– Mais tu aimes les burgers, ajouta le chasseur.  
– C'est vrai, admit-il, mais c'est ton argent et je ne serais pas à l'aise de te le prendre ainsi.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, sourit à Castiel et commanda un autre repas pour l'ange.

– Merci Sam, murmura-t-il avec toute la gratitude du monde, j'apprécie le fait que tu sois aussi gentil avec moi, c'est très agréable.

Autant de compliments de la part de Castiel étaient une chose rare et somme toute très précieuse. Sam admirait beaucoup l'ange et il se sentait réellement touché.

– C'est normal, répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café, tu es mon ami.

– Ce que je veux dire, insista Castiel, c'est que tu écoutes mon avis et c'est quelque chose qui me plait.

– C'est vrai que Dean est parfois un peu… bourru, admit Sam, mais il te considère comme un membre de notre famille.

Castiel eut la même tête qu'un enfant le jour de Noël.

– C'est vrai, dit-il avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix, à vrai dire je crois que je vous apprécie tous les deux pour des raisons très différentes. Cette forme d'affection, qui n'est pas linéaire mais multiple, est nouvelle pour moi et je trouve ça fascinant.

Sam haussa un sourcil et eut un petit rire. Castiel avait une façon très compliquée de dire des choses très simples. Cela dit, il se sentait soulagé de savoir que l'ange l'appréciait, au moins autant que Dean. Quelque part, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et se sentir protégé également.  
Ils terminèrent leurs repas, payèrent l'addition – plus un généreux pourboire puisque la serveuse avait, d'après Castiel, de gros problèmes familiaux – et sortirent. Le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel, amenant avec lui un air très doux. Sur la terrasse du restaurant, de gros pigeons paressaient – ou digéraient – étalant leurs plumes tout autour d'eux. Sam fut distrait de son observation de la faune par Castiel qui lui tapota l'épaule.

– Je dois y aller Sam, dit-il, peux-tu aller libérer Dean de ses papiers à remplir ?

– Oui ne t'en fais pas, sourit le chasseur.

Castiel toucha son épaule et Sam se retrouva instantanément dans la fraicheur du motel.

– Sam…

Castiel semblait un peu nerveux, cherchant ses mots tout en tortillant un pan de son trench-coat.

– Tout va bien Cas' ?

– A vrai dire, murmura Castiel, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais tout compris tout à l'heure, lorsque je parlais de l'affection que je te portais.

Sam sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement. De toute évidence, Castiel voulait lui expliquer qu'ils n'auraient jamais le même lien qu'il avait avec Dean. Le chasseur soupira et hocha la tête. Aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, il avait la sensation d'être moins important que Dean, d'être toujours considéré comme celui qui avait du sang de démon en lui et pire, qui en avait bu.

– Est-ce que je peux te montrer ? demanda l'ange. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

– Euh… oui, marmonna Sam, qui ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

Castiel plongea alors ses biens trop grands yeux bleus dans les siens et s'approcha de lui.

– Cas' qu'est-ce que tu…

Il fut interrompu par l'ange qui l'embrassa doucement et probablement de la même façon qu'il l'avait vu faire à la télévision. Sam fut bien trop surpris pour réagir et resta figé un instant. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes avant que Cas' ne s'envole – probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre après un tel geste – qu'il prit le temps d'apprécier la douceur de sentir son ange tout contre lui.

Fin.

* * *

_Et voilà :)_  
_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et à bientôt !_


End file.
